Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are a playable solo unit in one on Project X Zone 2. Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright, known as Naruhodou Ryuichi (成歩堂 龍一) in Japan, is a young lawyer with a strong sense of justice and sharp senses. He is the protagonist in most games of the Ace Attorney series, excluding Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (''where he has a supporting role), ''Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and its Japan-only sequel (in which he only makes cameo appearances), and the two Dai Gyakuten Saiban ''Japan-only games set in the early 20th century (which don't feature Phoenix at all). Profile As a child, Phoenix was found guilty for stealing Miles Edgeworth's lunch money. However, Edgeworth and another classmate, Larry Butz, proved his innocence. From that day, they three became inseparable friends until the day Edgeworth moved out of town. While in college, Phoenix was an art student, studying law on the side. During this time, he was involved in an incident where he was accused of murdering a fellow college student. The real killer ended up being his then girlfriend, Dahlia Hawthorne, who was revealed to have also tried to murder him. After receiving his law degree, Wright became a pupil of Mia Fey and a member of Fey & Co. Law Offices. In his first case, he successfully defended his childhood friend, Larry Butz. Shortly after the first case, Mia was murdered and her sister, Maya Fey, was put on trial. Wright defended Maya in the ensuing courtroom battle and meeting Miles Edgeworth, who became a world-known prosecutor. Wright bested Edgeworth and exposed the true murderer. Ever since then, Wright inherited Mia's firm, renaming it Wright & Co. Law Offices, and took on Maya Fey as an assistant. Wright took Edgeworth on again in another case. The case involved television star Will Powers, who played the Steel Samurai in "The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo," was accused of murdering Jack Hammer, who played the Steel Samurai's nemesis the Evil Magistrate. The case also involved a child on the witness stand and Wright managed to avoid a deadly encounter with the mafia. The court found Powers innocent in Wright's third consecutive win, although this time it was with Edgeworth's help that the true killer was found. Wright then found himself defending Edgeworth in the murder of defense attorney Robert Hammond. The prosecutor was Edgeworth's mentor and adoptive father, Manfred von Karma, who would do absolutely anything to maintain his 40-year perfect record. Wright's investigation of the murder uncovered the whole story behind the unsolved DL-6 Incident, which had resulted in the death of Edgeworth's father, Gregory Edgeworth. Wright would discover that Von Karma was the killer in the DL-6 Incident. He killed Edgeworth's father out of vengeance for ruining his "perfect" record. Wright also discovered that Manfred Von Karma had instigated Hammond's murder as well. He exposed Von Karma's crimes soon after. After the case, Maya felt that she was a burden to Wright and she left to train to improve her spirit medium abilities. Wright stopped taking cases after Maya left until Ema Skye came into his office looking for help, as her sister Lana Skye had been accused of murder. With Ema's forensic science tools, Wright was able to uncover the truth behind, not only the murder, but also the events that had led to it two years ago in the SL-9 Incident. Wright faced Edgeworth again in court, and they worked together to take down the real killer behind both incidents. The following year, Phoenix visited Maya at her home village at the request of a client, and got involved in a lock-room murder, where Maya was the main suspect. During this case, he had his first encounter with Franziska von Karma, the daughter of Manfred von Karma, and a prodigy who became a prosecutor at just 13 and wields a whip in court. He managed to prove her innocence, and the two continued to take a number of cases, with Franziska determined to defeat Phoenix for revenge. Eventually, Maya was kidnapped by an assassin, with the ransom being that Phoenix gets a client a complete acquittal. Eventually Phoenix learned this client was the real guilty party. In the end, Phoenix was able to bring about a miracle, saving Maya while making sure his client got justice at the same time. During that case, it's revealed that Franziska wanted revenge on Edgeworth, not Phoenix. Phoenix then took on the defense of Ron DeLite, the supposed gentleman thief Mask*DeMasque. Although he proved him innocent by finding Delite a rock solid alibi for the time of a urn theft, he was then put on trial for murder. It turned out that DeLite really was Mask*DeMasque, but due to the double jeopardy rule, Phoenix's defense got him completely off for his crimes. After that, a criminal impersonated Phoenix in order to get someone found guilty in court. Looking into the case, Phoenix was able to overturn the verdict and solve the case, although this wasn't without a deadly run in with a loan shark. During this time, Phoenix also met Godot, a mysterious masked prosecutor who's identity was completely hidden. He seemed to have a deep rooted hatred for Phoenix. A few months later, Phoenix and Maya went to Hazakura Temple, where they got involved in the murder of Elise Deauxnim. This murder ended up being tied into Phoenix's past, as well as Maya's family. During the case, Phoenix fell from a burning bridge into a rapid river, and amazingly was able to walk away with nothing but a cold. With the resolution of the case, Godot's real identity was revealed to be an defense attorney and ex-boyfriend of Mia's who was "murdered" in the past, but managed to survive and woke up in hospital. After waking up to find Mia was dead, he pushed the blame onto Phoenix. A few months after this, Phoenix worked on a case involving the shooting of a famous magician. During the trial, he presented evidence which, unbeknown to him, was forged. His client became a fugitive, and Phoenix himself got disbarred. After this trial, he adopted his client's daughter, and took up a job as a pianist; although this is mostly a presentable front for his real "job" of scrapping money together by playing poker, and changed the offices to the Wright Talent Agency. 7 years later, he was accused on murdering a man over a game of poker, and was proven innocent in court by rookie attorney Apollo Justice. After this, he hired Apollo, who started working for his agency. After this, he became the victim of a hit-and-run when he was struck by a car, causing him to become hospitalized. This hit-and-run ended up becoming integral to the events surrounding an trial where the son of Los Angele's largest crime boss stood accused of shooting a doctor to death, over an incident relating to a turf war and a botched operation. He then began to implement changes into the legal system, and was able to use his influence to bring about a new jury based system, known as the Jurist System. Putting Apollo onto the system's test run, in which he defended a young shut-in girl, Vera Misham, accused of murdering her father, this trial cleared up the truth behind Phoenix's disbarrement, showing that he didn't know his evidence was forged. It's also revealed that the victim in Apollo's first case was actually Phoenix's client from that trial, and the victim of the current case was the forger who was hired to forge the evidence given to Phoenix by the true guilty party behind the case, Kristoph Gavin, who was also the one behind the current murder on trial, the motive of which came about due to the complex web of the past seven years. Despite there being no definitive evidence proving Kristoph guilty or Vera innocent, common sense had been firmly established that this was the case and the jury delivered the first verdict under this new "common sense" based system for Vera Misham: Not guilty by unanimous decision. Despite the Jurist System seemingly having a positive effect on the legal system, the Dark Age of the Law, which had been beginning to take hold of the country for a number of years due to a pile up of corruption cases relating to attorneys, prosecutors, and members of law enforcement, began to enter it's most darkest, and grim days. Corruption ran so rampant, that extreme ideologies relating to the law were being taught to law students by legal professors, and the public's trust in the court system had hit an all time low, to the point where members of the public were often resorting to acts such as bombings, hostage situations, and murder, in order to both take a punch at the law, and to take it into their own hands. This was partly brought about due to the scandal that had occurred involving Phoenix presenting forged evidence in court, and the Jurist System fell through. The following year, Phoenix regained his attorney's badge, and began practising law again, taking on a new attorney at the office, Athena Cykes. For his first case as an attorney again, he defended a killer whale who was going to be put down for killing it's owner. Afterwards he defended Athena's friend, Juniper on terrorism charges, after a bomb detonated during a trial, blowing up the courtroom and killing someone in the process who was unable to evacuate in time. He then defended a famous astronaut over a bombing which he apparently committed, along with the murder of a fellow astronaut. This lead into him defending Athena over her mother's murder from the past, and uncovering a government conspiracy involving sabotage and a international spy known as "The Phantom". During this time, Phoenix's daughter Trucy was also put into peril, after the sister of death row inmate Simon Blackquill, Aqura Blackquill, held siege to a local Federal Space Center, which included Trucy, threatening to kill everyone inside the building unless he got a retrial and was found not guilty. This ultimately lead to the truth behind the crime that Simon was accused off getting exposed, which was the murder of Athena's mother, a crime that was in the end proven to be the work of The Phantom, in a complex government conspiracy. The next year he visits the country of "The Kingdom of Khura'in" to visit Maya. His child tour guide, Ahlbi Ur'gaid, is arrested for murder and he goes to see the trial. When he sees how corrupt and broken the trial system is in Khura'in however, he interrupts the trial and insists on defending Ahlbi. He becomes at risk of execution himself if he loses the case however due to the corrupt "DC Act" that dictates that defending criminals is a high offense. He was able to prove that Ahlbi was innocent in the end, giving the country it's first "not guilty" verdict in over 23 years. Afterwards he defends Maya in Khura'in when she becomes accused of a serious serial killing of clergymen, the truth of which was exposed in court. When Maya was later kidnapped and held for ransom by Khura'in's Minister of Justice, he is forced to act as a lawyer for corrupt politician, before eventually taking an active part in the eventual exposure of corruption, murder committed by the Khura'inese monarchy, Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in. After aiding in the monarchy's overthrow, bringing peace back to Khura'in and it's legal system, he returned home, but Apollo stayed in Khura'in to now run his own office. When back home he took the defense of a woman accused of murder, who claimed to be a time traveler. The truth behind her supposed "time travel" experiences, and the murder, were exposed by him in court. Maya Fey Maya Fey, known as Ayasato Mayoi (綾里 真宵) in Japan, is a character from the Ace Attorney series, a medium that assists Wright in some games Profile Maya Fey was born into a prominent family of spirit mediums and lived in Kurain Village, the home of most of the Fey family, for most of her life. Maya has been trying to be a great medium like her mother and big sister Mia Fey until "Turnabout Sisters", where Maya visits her sister and finds Mia's dead on the floor after being murdered by Redd White and is considered the main suspect. Phoenix Wright, Mia's assistant, took the case to prove Maya's innocence and discover the real culprit for his tutor's death. After the case, Maya decides to become Wright's assistant. After solving their first case together, Maya investigated the DL-6 Incident with Phoenix.The incident was connected to her mother's disappearance 15 years ago, when the police tried to use her to aid them in their investigation. Upon the resolution of the trial, she left to go back home to her village to complete her training, feeling herself to be a burden to Phoenix. The two reunited the following year, when Maya was requested by a surgeon to contact the spirit of a dead nurse. During the channeling, a locked room murder occurred, and Maya became to prime suspect. She was successfully proven innocent by Phoenix, and after this they took a number of cases together. She was eventually kidnapped by a professional assassin, to be used as leverage to get Phoenix to defend a murder suspect, Matt Engarde. Upon the eventual successful resolution, she was reunited with Phoenix and her cousin, Pearl. Continuing to take cases alongside Phoenix, she ended up as the victim of famous thief Mask*DeMasque's latest heist, and also ended up getting a part time job as a waitress. Upon traveling to Hazakura Temple for spiritual training, Maya found herself the target of Dahlia Hawthorne's vengeful spirit, whom was being channeled into the living world. During the incident, Maya's mother, who was going by the alias "Elise Deauxnim", was murdered before her eyes. During the trial that followed, it was revealed that Maya had hid herself from Dahlia by channeling her herself, so that Dahlia would never find her no matter how much she hunted her down. Dahlia was eventually exorcised to the spirit world by Phoenix, and the case was wrapped up. After Phoenix's disbarment, Maya spent all her time at training to become an independent adult. However, she kept in contact with Phoenix via mail, and often sent him episodes of The Steel Samurai to watch through and write reports on, not having the time to watch any herself. The year after Phoenix regained his badge, Phoenix decided to visit The Kingdom of Khura'in to meet Maya for the end of her ascetic training. However Maya became the suspect in the murders of clergymen of the Khura'inese religion, and was defended by Phoenix in court. Afterwards she was kidnapped by Justice Minister Inga, for ransom. Rebel leader Dhurke Sahdmadhi got word that Inga had a hostage and tried to rescue her, but was shot to death by Inga in front of Maya. On death bed he asked Maya to channel him and see his American son one last time. Maya did so, and allowed Dhurke to use her body temporarily. Eventually Dhurke left forever however, and the truth that he was actually dead, and being channelled through Maya, came to light, much to the heartbreak of his two sons. Later on, when back in America, she helped Phoenix on a bizarre case involving apparent time travel. Gameplay Phoenix and Maya first appear in "Chapter 2: Like a Dragon" and becomes playable as a solo unit in "Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion". During battle, a Psyche-Lock is summoned and instantly shatters a barrier that the current enemy has. Phoenix will then fling some documents while Maya throws confetti and follows up with a few spinning-arm punches. During Maya's assault, the Steel Samurai appears and performs the same attack as Maya, while the Pink Princess appears with her sword as she and the Steel Samurai (using his Samurai Spear) pierce the enemy from opposite directions, with Maya tripping as she makes her way back to Phoenix. Phoenix will then yell "Hold it!/Matta!" which will cause the enemy to make a small bounce before he and Maya yell "Objection!"/"Igiari!" simultaneously to finish their attack. Attack Skill List Auto Skill List Themes Their themes are remixes of Objection! (2001), and Pursuit~Cornered Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2001 (Project X Zone 2)|Objection! (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Pressing Pursuit ~ Cornered - Variation|Cornered~Pursuit (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Trivia *In a Famitsu interview, the producer of the Ace Attorney series Eshiro revealed that Phoenix and Maya were considered for the original Project X Zone, but were dropped because the game's Japanese release would overlap with the Japanese release of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. *Several animations during Phoenix and Maya's attacks are direct references to Phoenix's move set from [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LILhai7IHI Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3] *A number of Phoenix and Maya's quotes reference their home series - **Phoenix mentions not wanting to face a prosecutor with a whip in Germany again, referencing Franziska von Karma, a prosecutor who Phoenix has faced several times. **Maya's intro quote with Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu is directly quoted from an episode of the Steel Samurai shown in the case Turnabout Samurai. The "Evil Magistrate" is the villain on said show. **Maya mentions her sister, Mia Fey, to Vashyron''' '''who she has channeled in the series a number of times. Whenever she does, Maya's body changes into that of Mia's, including a noticeable increase in bust size. **Phoenix's victory quote with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine references a number of violent incidents that have occurred at the district courthouse in the Ace Attorney canon, including a double homicide, assaults, and a bombing. **The pre-battle quote with Strider Hiryu and Hotsuma references the Jammin' Ninja, a fictional Ninja hero from TV in the Ace Attorney canon who carries around a red guitar. External links *Phoenix Wright in the Ace Attorney wiki *Maya Fey in the Ace Attorney wiki Category:Capcom Category:Ace Attorney Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Solo Characters